bestideaeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Wings of My Dreams
Wings of My Dreams is a novel written by NaomiK in 2013. It is currently in the process of being edited and rewritten so it can be published. (Warning! Major spoilers throughout this article!) =Characters= The book contains the following characters: Wildgirl (Maria) Legend Wildgirl (previously Maria) Legend is the main character of Wings of My Dreams. She is eleven years old at the beginning of the book (she writes her age in her journal). At the end of the book, she is chronologically eleven, but physically fourteen and a half. This is because her body's growth was greatly sped up by a Gai machine to prepare her for marriage. She describes herself as having "skin the color of tree bark", "hair the color of the soil" and "eyes the color of leaves". At eleven years old (before her magical transformation), she weighed seventy pounds. After the transformation (in which her DNA changed to allow her to fly), she weighed forty-four pounds. Her exact height was never mentioned; however, she describes herself as short multiple times, and her sister, Lilac, reveals that she is less than four and a half feet tall. She is anti-social, thoughtful, and quiet, especially at the beginning of the book. As the book goes on, she begins to make friends with some of the other characters. Despite her quiet nature, she can occasionally have a temper and get angry at other characters, especially those who appear to be or are evil. She can also act very sarcastic if she's annoyed. She is the adopted daughter of Lara Legend. She considers Lara's children, Lilac and Zak, to be her siblings, despite the fact that they are not related. The fact that she appears to be African/African-American may mean that she was born in Africa. It is never mentioned exactly when she is adopted, however, Meg comments that "Lilac was the oldest child in her family until a few years ago, when Maria came along", which implies that she was not adopted at birth. Her pet used to be Ghostie, a cat who she loved dearly for years. At the beginning of the book, she believes him to be dead after being hit by a car, but later, it is revealed that Ghostie is in fact alive. Towards the end of the book, especially after Ghostie reveals his shapeshifting powers, she treats him more like a friend than a pet. She received five powers from the Dreamstone: the ability to fly with wings, the ability to grow plants at will, the ability to create earthquakes, the ability to use earth magic like a weapon and the ability to speak to animals. In the first version of Wings of My Dreams, she could also create any solid object with earth magic, but this power was removed since she never used it and it made her overpowered. (It is suspected that she may still be overpowered, and perhaps a Mary-Sue. NaomiK will be working on tweaking her personality and possibly her powers.) Beu (Lilac) Legend Hans (Zak) Legend Green Beetle (Anna) Meg Sapphire (Mira) Ghostie Kai Seer Momogai Gai King =Possible Characters= Beam (Dylan) Charlotte =Plot= (Plot in progress.) The story begins by describing young Maria, an adopted girl, her family, and where she lives. After writing a journal entry, Maria goes out to her garden and hides out there. Meanwhile, her slightly younger sister, Lilac, and her three BFFs, Anna, Meg and Mira are off shopping and getting temporary hair highlights. Upon arriving home, Lilac asks her mom if she and her friends can go for a walk in the woods. Her mom agrees, but on the condition that she invites her adopted sister, Maria. Although Lilac is reluctant to invite Maria (“She’s not really my sister, and she doesn’t like me anyway."), she agrees and invites Maria along on their walk. Maria decides to go, and the five trek into the woods. They stop for a rest and happen upon some shiny stones that look a bit like gems. Lilac decides to pretend that they are "wish stones", and she and her BFFs have fun pretending that they are wish stones, going so far as to actually make ridiculous wishes. Maria refuses to take part in the dream, but she accidentally wishes anyway in her mind. Strangely enough, the shiny stones become dull after they play their wish game, but most of the girls think nothing of it and head home. Maria is curious about the transformation, however, and takes her stone home. Category:Novels